The Son of Love
by WrathOFHades
Summary: Daunte Hernandez was a normal boy with normal problems, up until he met his godly parent. Follow him as he learns of his heritage and as he tackles the curse of love. Firstfanfiction story, so if you have any ideas/suggestions, feel free to help out. Rated T for language. All rights go to Rick Riordan. I only own Daunte,and his family.
1. Welcome To Camp

Monday, June 30,2003. 4:00 pm

I sat quietly and patiently in the back seat of my moms car as she drove me to this camp she always talks about. I finally couldn't stand the silence anymore so I had to say something.

"Mama, What's the name of the Camp I'm going to?" I asked. I could hear my accent on the words as I still struggled to pronounce the English right.

"Es 'Camp Half-Blood' mijo" She replied.

I continued to sit in silence once more, until the car came to a stop.

"Get out mijo, we're here." Mom said.

I climbed out of the car with my suitcase, and took in my surroundings. I gasped because at the top of a large hill was a White Stallion with a man riding it. Next to him stood a Tall, beautiful Pinetree, that radiated a sense of calmness. "Go on, Te amo mijo." Mom said as she got in the car and watched me walk up the hill.

I walked excitedly up the long hill towards the man on the horse. But as I got closer, I saw that the man was part of the horse. I was even more excited now. My mom had always told me stories about something called Greek mythology, and this guy was a Centaur.

"A real Centaur!" I yelled. The centaur chuckled.

"Yes," He laughed, "I am Chiron, the trainer of great heroes. You must be Daunte, you're mother has told me so much about you."

I nodded my head and asked, "What is this place?", as I looked over the amazing fields ahead of me.

I saw kids all over the place. Some playing basketball, swimming, running etc. I looked all around me and I felt like I couldn't take in everything. I saw cabins, a big house, and a rock climbing wall, I already loved this place.

"This is Camp Half-Blood, the camp for demigods, The children of the Greek gods."


	2. A set of Lies

Monday, June 30, 2003. 9:00 pm

I had one of the best days in my life today. I met a whole bunch of people, I got to ride a centaur and I even had one of the best meals ever. Now, apparently was time for the campfire. We had a huge fire and all the campers sat around it as we sang songs. After we finished the first song, though, something strange happened.

I was seated next to Chiron, when something above my head began to glow and red/pinkish color. Chiron then stood up and slammed his hooves on the ground commanding attention.

"Campers," He said, "Hail, Daunte Hernandez, son of Aphrodite, Goddess of love."

As soon as he said this, I noticed something wrong. I couldn't be her son, my mom was a mortal woman.

"Que?" as I got frustrated spanish came more naturally. " I mean, What?" i corrected myself.

"I understand your confusion." Chiron announced, "But until we learn more, how about you go with your new cabin mates."

He pointed to a large group of girls, and a few guys and i shyly walked over there. As I walked, my body began to glow with a reddish tint, and in the blink of an eye, my clothes had changed. Whereas I was wearing blue jean shorts and my new camp t-shirt and some nike shoes, I now had on a pair of dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, a Dark, navyh blue silk dress shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. My hair had magically straightened itself out all the way and was slicked back, hanging to the bottom of my neck.

"OMG, he is so cute!", one of the Teenage Aphrodite girls shrieked.  
All of the girls gathered around me and began to hug all over me and tell me about "our mother", (which i refused to believe), and how this was part of her claiming.

Time seemed to speed up, and soon i found myself in my new cabin, tucked in my bunk. I was so confused about everything in my life now. Was I not the son of Alexis Hernandez? Was my father somehow taken away and i was sent to her or something? If Alexis wasn't my real mother, than my real father must've been Half-black, and Half-Mexican. That night I went to sleep wondering if my whole life had been a lie. Little did I know that I would be wondering that same thing for years until the truth started to make sense.


	3. Parents

**Monday, August 8, 2005, 2:00 pm**

_**DAUNTE pov**_

As my mother picked me up from camp, I was excited about picking up my favorite cousin and best friend, Maurice. My "mother" still hadn't confirmed if she was my real mom, but i decided to get over it. It was easier to just have two moms instead of trying to find the truth.

Maurice was coming to stay with us, so that he could come to camp. Turns out that he is also a demigod, which made me feel so much better. His dad is Hephaestus. The entire ride to the airport, I was excited. Maurice and I hadn't seen each other for over 5 years, since I moved from San Diego in 2000. I was ready to spend some time with him, little did I know I'd spend so much time with him, he'd become my little brother.

**_Maurice pov_**

As the plane landed, I was both nervous and excited. I was moving to a new city without my mom, to live with mi Tia and cousin who I had not seen since about 2000. On top of that, I learned about my godly heritage and about my power. See I have the power over mechanics and anything electronic. Which meant that, that plane ride was extremely scary for me. I would've been able to come to New York when I first found out I was a demigod, but both my mother and Hephaestus thought it would be a good idea to wait until I could control my powers better.

So as my mother and I walked towards the front of the airport, we spotted Daunte and Tia Alexis. I ran full speed at Daunte and tackled him into a hug.

"DAUNTE!", I screamed."Tia Alexis!"

We broke and I gave my Tia an even bigger hug. It felt like a dream finally seeing them. Mi Mama, and Tia started talking in their own variation of spanglish, so Daunte and I walked to the car and started talking.

He began telling me about his years at camp halfblood, and how he was claimed by Aphrodite. He told me how eventually he was going to find out the truth about his family, but he was going to wait until he was older. I told him, as long as I'm here, I'd help him. We kept talking and we traded stories about our powers. Turns out, he has the ability to "charmspeak", which he said lets him persuade/convince people of something that might not be true. He also showed my his necklace.

"Umm, that's a little feminine don't you think." I chuckled.  
"Hah," he laughed, "That's what I thought at first."

He took the necklace off and he flipped a switch on the back of the golden heart. Before my eyes, popped out a navy blue composite bow along with a full quiver of arrows. I jumped back in wonder, and he just laughed. He flipped another switch on the bow and it returned to his necklace.

"I think a god or goddess gave it to me." Daunte said. "It just appeared on my neck when I woke up one morning."

"Well, I have to learn how to make something like that." I replied.

**_Daunte pov_**

I looked out the window ands saw Tia Brittany walking back in the airport. Mom walked back to the car and got in.

"Where's Tia going Mama?" I asked.

"She has to run her factory in California mijo." Mom replied.

Little did I know, that was the last time I would see her.

**Tuesday, December 19, 2006. 7:00 pm**

Mama, Maurice and I sat in the living room watching the news, when a news flash popped up on the screen.

'This just in, a huge explosion has rocked Downtown Temecula, Ca.' We all looked up with worry as the news continued. 'The nuclear facilities factory was the scene of a massive explosion today as lightning struck the reactors of the factory. There was one death, The owner; Brittany Hernandez.-'

At the sound of his mother's name, Maurice broke out in tears. I tried to comfort him but then I started crying. My aunty couldn't be gone. Mama got up and gave us a big hug aas she tried to comfort us. Behind us the tv, lights, and the other electronics near us began to shudder and quake, as they usually did when Maurice got a temper. It was worse than normal though, as the lights exploded above us and we sat there weeping in the dark. That night changed both Maurice and I for the rest of our lives.

That night, I had a dream. In my dream I was in a magnificient place in the clouds. It was blurred out, so I didn't get a good look at everything. I looked around and I noticed I was in front of three powerful presences. As my vision cleared, I was looking at the most stunning woman ever. I could try to describe her, but my words would do no good. Imagine the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, and multiply it by every beautiful girl with every perk but no flaws. That's what she looked like. I felt a strange connection to her, and i knew i was looking at Aphrodite. Next to her on her right, stood a very muscular man with guns strapped all over him. His eyes were empty sockets of fire and he radiated power. I knew who this was, I could see the resemblance from some kids at camp. He was Ares, god of war. Now on Aphrodite's left stood a Handsome man with butterfly wings on his back. He looked like every male model and every famous actor that girls go all googly eyed over. I looked him in the eyes and I could see myself in this man. I felt a powerful connection to him, stronger than what I felt with Aphrodite.

"Cupid!" I yelled as I realized who it was. The man laughed a deep laugh, his voice was calm and soothing like mi Mama told me mine sounded like.

"No, son." He said. " I am your father, Anteros, the god of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love."


	4. The Curse

_**A/N shouts out to Thalia grace huntress subscribing and for the first review. Thank you and it means alot.**_

_**I do not own PJO, only Daunte and any other mortals you don't recognize.**_

**Tuesday, December 19, 2006. Sometime during the night**

"No, son." He said. " I am your father, Anteros, the god of requited love and the avenger of unrequited love."

"Que?" I asked, surprised. "But I thought Aphrodite was my mother."

"No, son. My godly symbol is similiar to my mothers'. Although you are my son, you still have the majority of powers and perks of Mothers' children, so I suggest you stay with her cabin for now." Anteros informed me.

I was extremely shocked as well as comforted, knowing that my life wasn't a lie after all. I became extremely excited after hearing this. I had finally found my father. And then, thats when they dropped the bomb.

"Your curse will come in handy during your life, my son." My father said.

"Hold-up, what curse?" I asked surprised.

"The curse of of unrequited love." He answered. "You are doomed to love many many people but to never recieve love from anyone. You will be loved by many people who you cannot love back. Those who do love you genuinely and you love them, will be lost. This curse is placed on most of my children, which is why you are the first in many centuries. I am sorry for bringing a terrible fate to you."

Before I could answer, my ADHD got the best of me.

"Ares, no offense, but why are you here?" I asked him.

"I'm your grandfather, kid. And I'm here to help you understand your powers." He answered. "And before you ask, I'm talking about your powers of love. I know it sounds corny but listen up. Love and War go hand and hand. What happens between people can affect an entire war. You remember Helen and Paris, and the war they caused, Right?"

I nodded my head as he continued his explanation.

"Well, as I was saying, love can have a deeper and more long lasting affect than Death can. Your powers go like this; You have the power of cupid, Your Uncle Eros, you also have the powers of you Grandparents, Aphrodite and I. You can force two people to fall in love for as long as you like. It does not work on yourself or on anyone with the blood of Love or War. You have the ability of Charmspeaking. But only to an extent, you can convince mortals and monsters to do your will for half an hour. And finally, you gift from me, The Mastery of swordfighting. And your enchanted weapons."

He handed me two Navy blue wrist watches, and motioned for me to twist the tops of them. I did what he motioned and out of the watches sprung twin blue katanas engraved with "Amor" in each handle. As I held them My body began to glow a deep red, unlike when I was claimed, I felt like I had just went through decades of training, but it only passed seconds. I suddenly knew every kind of sword move possible. Along with the Jujitsu that Maurice and I learned during school, I felt amazing, like I was truly powerful for the first time in my life. I felt like I had just opened a new chapter in my life, until Aphrodite started fan-girling over me.

"OMG! Your love life is going to be so great. A beautiful girl here, a death here, a betrayal. I can't wait!" she practically screeched.

I was gonna reply when suddenly the dream began to fade away. When I got my vision again, I was awake in my bed. Turns out that I wouldn't need my special powers until much later.


	5. Prophecy Roadtrip

_A/N:__ I do not own PJO or any characters in the books. Only DAUNTE, Maurice, and their family._

**Thursday, June 16, 2011. 9:00 am**

"So," I said, "What made you get the dragon tattoo again?"

"Well if you had been listening for the past half hour, you would know that I can make fire now." Maurice responded.

He filled me in as to how, if he focuses enough electricity in his arm, he can generate fire like he can generate electricity. I stared in admiration of his new power. So I bet your wondering where we are and what's been happening, so I'll fill you in. Right now we are in a car, more specifically, Maurice's mustang that he stole with the help of his powers. We are headed on a quest that was given to us back at camp. Our prophecy went something like this:

_**'Two half-bloods must travel abroad**_

_** And fight the Sons of the War god.**_

_** A child of the Fire and a child of the Dove**_

_** Will come to lead the army of love.**_

_** A curse to cure and a battle to begin,**_

_** A War of Love the curse will win.**_

And on top of that add all of the Aphrodite girls being scared, I was volunteered for the quest. So naturally, I had to make sure Maurice went with me. At first the cabin leaders and Chiron didn't think it was a good idea to have anyone leave, what with Kronos preparing for the final battle and everything, but thanks to some good ole' charm speak, I convinced most of the cabin leaders to allow it.

So like I was saying, we were in the car, going 150 mph. We had no idea where we were going, but apparently Maurice knew who we were after. Due to our connections to the Ares cabin, (Maurice being friends with Mark and Sherman from the cabin), he had learned something important.

"The sons we are after," He started, "Are Deimos and Phobos, The minor god sons of Ares."

"But why are we after them?" I asked.

Maurice shrugged so I just put it behind us for now.

"So where are we heading?" I asked him.

"We're going to California, Home of the most feared gang. And where there is fear and terror, there is Deimos. And if we find him, we can find his brother." He told me. "That reminds me, aren't they your uncles?"

I chuckled and nodded my head. I was ready to get this quest over with. Maurice sped up

as we got onto the highway. We drove in silence for about three minutes, until my ADHD acted up and I turned on the radio.

'I like big butts and I cannot Lie, You-'

I turned it off as quick as I turned it on. We continued driving until up ahead was a police checkpoint.

"Dammit, Maurice." I said. "What are we gon' do?"

"Watch this." He said.

Maurice spread his hands out, and electricity flowed from his palms. The electricity flew into the vents and suddenly the car sped up by about 200 mph.

"We're going to outrun them!" Maurice screamed over the air coming from the windows.

As we zoomed past the Checkpoint, a cop tried to run past us. Well let's just say we can add murder to our list of accomplishments. I would've screamed if I could open my mouth, but I couldn't. Behind us, I could hear the faint screams of police sirens, and a sound that I usually only heard in the camp forest during training exercises. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw a horde of hellhounds chasing after the car.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas or anything I need to work on, feel free to tell me._


	6. Surprise

_A/N: I do not own PJO or the gods. Only My OCs._

**Thursday, June 16, 2011. 9:45 am**

My life couldn't get any better, could it? I'm currently standing up in a car going 200 mph, with my body sticking out the sunroof. On top of it I was picking off monster after monster that was chasing after me. I know that doesn't sound like fun to most of you out there, but it was a 'You had to be there' moment.

Maurice was currently working on; actually, I don't even know what he was doing. He told me to take care of the monsters while he 'improved' the car. So at the moment, I was carefully picking off hellhounds, and Dracaena, who somehow got a hold of a couple trucks and were chasing us. My blue composite bow was glowing in the light of the sun. My lead/celestial bronze arrows zipped out of the bow as fast as I could blink. I was grabbing another arrow, when the car shuddered and slowed by about 100 mph.

"What the Hades are you doing in there?" I screamed at Maurice.

"Buckle up, Ese!" He yelled in response.

I quickly sat down in my seat as the sunroof closed above me. The car began to shudder once more as the roof collapsed into itself and slid down the body of the car. Suddenly, the car hopped into the air, and out of the sides sprouted metal wings. The front hood of the car began to slope until it looked like the front of a jet. Out of the trunk popped two, oversized jet engines. The vehicle shuddered one last time, and took off like a rocket.

"¡Ay!" I screamed. "How did you do this in less than 20 minutes."

"Por que, I'm a genius!" Maurice laughed in response.

We soared through the skies at the speed of a jet. And it seemed like we would finish this quest as quick as we started it. But being demigods, nothing could ever be that easy. As I looked out ahead of us, I saw a distant dark cloud. It kept coming closer and growing bigger, until I noticed that it was a giant flock of birds. They were black birds with magnificent beaks that shined in the sunlight. And then I thought to myself; '_Beaks aren't supposed to shine like that.' _At another glance at the birds, I recognized what they were, Stymphalian Birds, I remembered them attacking the camp the summer that Chiron had gotten blamed for the poisoning of Thailia's pine tree.

The flock of birds flew straight at us, and finally Maurice noticed. He took us into a perfectly executed barrel row and he poured on the speed. For a second, I thought we could lose them, and then we saw the second group of birds. We had to slow down if we didn't want to end up with a couple of beaks in our bodies. As we slowed, the birds seemed to surround us. Maurice flipped a switch and the vehicle began to hover. He held up his hands defensively and turned to wink at me.

"On my signal, jump out of the jet." He whispered to me.

I nodded, but I stood confused. Why hadn't the birds attacked us yet? Maurice faked a sneeze and I knew it was the signal. I tossed a sideflip out of the passenger side of the car, and began to plummet towards the earth. I spun in the air, so I could see the birds and the vehicle. As I watched, Maurice flipped out of the jet and freefell for about 10 feet before he hit a button on his watch. Suddenly, the jet blew up and the birds were caught in the blast. Luckily for me, I was far enough away so that the blast wouldn't hit me. Maurice wasn't so lucky. The hot air caught his back and sent him tumbling to the air. Whether it was lucky or unlcky, The air rushing past him, caught in his jacket and yanked him upwards.

"What's the plan now, _imbécil_?" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping Maurice could hear me.

"No idea," Maurice responded, "I was hoping you thought of something."

As we fell I could see the ground zooming up at us. I had to do something fast but I didn't know what. That's when things got even stranger. My back felt like it was being ripped open and I turned to look. Sprouting from my back were the most amazing butterfly wings ever. There sprouted a set of blue Argus butterfly wings, with a white outline. They were about 10 feet wide and were about 5 feet high. It felt as if I had grown two new arms. I could control my wings with ease. I flapped them a few times and began to hover. I was utterly astonished, and then I saw Maurice plummet past me, without his jacket. I soared towards him to catch up and grabbed his arm and steadied him in the air.

"¡Híjole!" Maurice screamed. "How do you get wings"

"Well, My dad is Anteros." I responded. "If you remember correctly, he's basically cupid but with butterfly wings." I looked up and said 'No offense dad.' "And have you ever heard of the '_Ultraaricia anteros', _well that's named after my dad. That's why I have the wings of one."

I flew down to the road, which would have been covered with the remains of our bodies if not for my sudden discovery. As I touched the ground, my wings shrunk back inside my body and I felt extremely tired. The way I figured, I could only grow wings in either life or death situations, or if I used a lot of power. I quickly found the nearest sidewalk and passed out, thinking; '_I owe you one, Father.'_

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I will be posting a quick Meet The Ocs story in a little, so check it out in case you would like to know more about Daunte and Maurice._


	7. Where

_**A/N: I do not own PJO. It came to my attention that I put something wrong on a previous chapter. On the chapter where I said that it took place in June 2011, and that Gaia was rising. I'm going to go back over that part and fix it.**_

My dream started like this; I was flying over a magnificent kingdom, as I watched a poor, raggedy looking woman fall on her knees pleading with a young, handsome man. The man laughed at her and spit towards her before he turned and walked away. Somehow in my mind, I knew the woman's name, Agenta. After the man left, she fell and wept. I drew my bow and fired a lead arrow that had a faint red glow. As it hit the woman, the glow spread over her body. It lifted her up into the air and when she landed again she was astoundingly beautiful. Under my breath, I muttered; '_I will avenge your love', _and flew off.

The scene changed and now I was on Olympus, Hidden in the shadows of the many flowers. In front of me, I could see two men, talking and laughing and just having a great time. One was the same man from the last scene of my dream, and the other one was Ares- no not Ares, his son Deimos. The men leaned in as if they were about to kiss but before they could do anything, I released an arrow from the bow that I had no idea I was holding. As the arrow flew, time felt like it was slowing down. The arrow sliced through the air and was in perfect target for the man's Jugular vein in his neck. The arrow passed clean through his throat and passed out the other side, before the man's body fell to the ground with a thud. Deimos stood, stunned and blinked back a tear.

"Are you happy now, Anteros?" Deimos asked me. "You finally got him, after 17 years of pursuit." He shook his head, as he began to glow with anger.

"I will never be happy, doing my work." I replied. "But I must do my job brother, just as you must haunt mortals with their deepest terror."

"I will get you back for this, brother." Deimos stated.

He turned and flashed out in a fit of rage. My dream began to fade away but Deimos' words rang relentlessly through my head. As I opened my eyes, streams of sunlight flashed into my pupils. It took a couple of seconds before I could actually see.

I woke up on a bench, in a beautiful park. Before I looked down at myself, I remembered the events that took place before I blacked out. I was prepared to have on ripped, burned up clothes, and a bunch of scars. But when I looked down, I had also remembered my blessing from Aphrodite, and that brought a smile to my face. I was dressed in my normal Blue silk button down shirt, my black jeans, and my black dress shoes. I also had my black aviators on my forehead. I took them off and looked at my reflection. I had my hair slicked back down to my shoulders and any scars that I had, were gone. I was as good as new.

I sat up and looked around and saw Maurice underneath a tree doing pull-ups, which is what he always does when he needs time to think. He had on some black athletic shorts but no shirt. A group of girls had already gathered around him to marvel at his 'Amazing' body. I chuckled and shook my head; he was probably smiling like a little kid on the inside. I looked at the girls, and saw an exotic looking girl and I decided to kill two birds with one stone. I could flirt with this girl and learn where I was at the same time. I stood up, and walked over to the woman and through on the Charm(speak).

"Excuse me miss," I said with my smoothest voice I could muster. "Could you please tell me where I currently am?"

She looked at me strangely and then said; "I no speak, English." She had a heavy French accent. I prayed silently that we were still in America.

Thankfully, since I was a child of a love god, I could naturally speak French. I asked her where we currently were and what she said confused me. She told me that we were in Toronto, Canada. I suddenly burst out laughing at Maurice. We were headed to Southern California, but somehow the _imbécil_ ended up going basically straight up north.

I asked her for a second, and I ran towards Maurice. I took off my shirt, and jumped up on the branch next to him. I knew he was would be mad at me for stealing his show, but I did it anyway. He looked at me stunned, and then mouthed; '_What are you doing?'_ I smiled and then out loud, I said;

"Well you idiot, if you haven't figured out yet, you flew us straight north instead of taking us west to California."

"Oh, yeah." He responded. "I knew that already. But I didn't take us here, He did." He pointed behind me and I looked back, surprised.


	8. Canada

**I do not own any PJO characters or ideas. Nor do I own Greek mythology.**

"Oh, yeah." He responded. "I knew that already. But I didn't take us here, He did." He pointed behind me and I looked back, surprised.

I let go of the branch and turned. When I turned around, I saw a man who looked exactly like my father standing a few feet back. Except, he had shorter hair, and expanded from his back were a set of Angel wings, rather then the butterfly wings of my father. I studied him and realized why he looked like my father so much; he was my uncle, Eros.

"Lord Eros," I said as I kneeled on the ground. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I am here to tell you more about your quest." He replied. "My brother, your father, Anteros, angered Deimos in the past."

As Eros began to speak, Maurice flipped down, (like the show-off he is), and walked over to listen to his words. The girls who had been watching him stared for a moment, smiled and walked away.

"He killed Deimos' lover Isaák-" He began

"Because Isaák scorned the love of Agenta." I finished. "Yeah, I had a dream about that."

"Good. So now you know who you must face on this fight." Eros said. "You will face many monsters sent by Deimos and Phobos. But beware of the monsters and minions of Kronos. This is why I brought you to Canada; Kronos' aim is for Olympus. Meaning he won't have many forces up here, which will let you focus on your task at hand. On your way to battle Deimos and stop your curse, you must learn more about your curse. But that, I cannot tell you, for only you can learn to break your curse. Defeat Deimos and rid the curse of the Erotes."

I nodded and stood. "Thank you, Uncle. I will break our curse." And then a question popped in my head. "Wait, aren't both of you protectors of homosexual love? How do you all have kids?"

"Just because we're the protectors doesn't mean we can't love women too." He laughed in reply.

I shrugged and he began to lift off into the air.

"Goodbye for now, nephew." He said as he floated higher. "You will rid the curse."

Eros began to fly off and as he got further away, he shrank into a smaller, kid size version of himself. As I watched, he took out his bow and shot an arrow off into the distance. I chuckled slightly and turned towards Maurice who was, for some reason smirking. He looked at me and grinned.

"Has anyone told you how much you look like Eros?" He told me.

"Don't you dare, Maurice!" I yelled. It was too late.

"¿Qué Paso, Baby Cupid?" He said with a grin.

"Haha, very funny. Too bad you look like me too." I replied.

"Yeah, but I'm like a buff cupid. So I'm fine with it." Maurice laughed.

I shook my head, smiling.

"So, off to California, I guess." I said.

"Yep, lets' go baby cupid." Maurice added.

**3 Hours Later**

"Where the Hades are we?" I asked Maurice.

"I don't know. I'm not from Canada." He replied.

It had begun growing dark, and we were in the middle of a field. I was freezing my ass off, but Maurice looked as warms as a person could get. But that was because he radiates heat like a heater. I tried to get closer but every time I did, he just turned it up to keep me away.

We walked into a forest, where it became extremely dark. Maurice held his hand out, and summoned a ball of fire. He took the lead as we turned a corner. In front of us stood a Giant, about 10 feet tall. He looked at me and opened his mouth, showing off his teeth.

"Run!" Maurice screamed.

We turned around and sprinted as fast as we could. We ended up even deeper in the forest and all around us we could hear roars. We stopped for a breath in the middle of a clearing. Around the clearing, the bushes began to move. Out from behind the bush, stepped five Laistrygonians. Then, from behind us stepped the one that chased us there. They began to close in on us, when Maurice reminded me of something.

"Fly, puto, fly!" He screamed at me.

I grabbed his arm and jumped in the air, startling the giants. I imagined myself growing wings, and then suddenly, nothing happened. I fell back down, in the same spot.

"Not working?" Maurice asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Nope." I answered, popping the 'P'.

He got into a stance and his fist began to glow with electricity. I turned my watches and they transformed into my twin Katanas. Maurice and I stood back to back as the Laistrygonians moved closer.

"If we're dying," I started.

"We may as well go out like 'G's'." He finished.

He shot a bolt of lightning at the one in front of him, and it struck him in the chest. The giant staggered but continued. I lunged at the one that originally started the chase and stabbed him in the thigh. As he crumbled to dust, another one leapt out of the forestry. Great, One down, six to go. Maurice finally dropped one, but he looked a little flushed. Another giant took its place. He reached on his back and grabbed his magical Claymore, which was disguised as a tattoo on his back. He pulled it out and slashed at the closest giant. The rest rushed at us. Any second we would be killed, so I braced for death, but right before they could hit us, the sound of arrows hitting bodies filled the air. The giants exploded into golden dust.

I released a breath. And as I looked around, I saw a bunch of teenage girls with their bows aimed at us. We dropped out weapons and put our hands up. Then, out walked Thailia Grace, the Lieutenant of the hunters and daughter of Zeus. Maurice had yet to turn around, as he was still staring at the arrows aimed at his face.

"Who are you and why are you in the middle of a forest at midnight?" Thailia asked.

I expected her not to know me, but she should know Maurice, who is uasully the one who repairs her shield, Aegis. I looked at him and noticed he was still frozen, staring at the arrows with fear.

"Maurice," I said. He turned around and finally noticed Thailia.

"Hey, Thailia! How's it going?" He said.

"Oh, hey Maurice." She replied. Then she looked at me once more. "So, who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Daunte. Maurice's cousin." I said.

"Oh, yeah. You're the son of Aphrodite that has that quest, aren't you?" She said.

"No, and yes." I said. "I'm actually the son of Anteros. I only stay in the Aphrodite cabin because She's my grandma and I'd rather be there then the Hermes cabin."

"Oh," She said. "That makes sense. An Aphrodite child other than Silena fighting isn't seen much."

I laughed and agreed.

"So, why are you guys in Algonquin Park?" Thailia questioned.

"Oh, so that's where we are right now." I replied. "We were actually in Toronto at first, but we started walking and we ended up here."

**A/N: Cliff hanger. Might take a bit longer for the next chapter. I would have gone on but I have no idea what Thailia would say in this. So expect her to be a little OOC in the next chapter.**


	9. Flying once more

**A/N: Sorry for taking a little longer than usual. And in case anyone is confused about something, pm or tell in a review. The next chapter will either be a day or two after this one takes place or a couple of hours after.**

** I do not own PJO**

"Well, it's getting late." Thalia said. Then she turned towards the hunters and spoke. "We'll set up camp here for the night." The hunters looked at us and sighed. The dispersed and set up their tents.

We, (Maurice and I), were about to follow the hunters to the tents when Thalia grabbed our arms and dragged us about 20 yards away from their camp.

"You guys stay here tonight." She said.

"What! Why can't we stay over there with everyone else?" Maurice asked.

"Most of the girls hate men. Duh." Thalia stated

"Yeah, but I can change any girls' mind." Maurice joked. "Isn't that right Thals?"

He winked at her and she laughed and just turned and walked away from us.

"Maurice start a fire, and I'll set up a tent." I told him.

He nodded, and went to gather wood for a fire. I just realized that we didn't have any supplies or material to make a tent so I ran off to find Thalia. I ran through the bushes until I reached the beginning of the clearing. As I pushed the bushes apart and stepped out, I once again found myself faced with a bunch of arrows pointed at me.

"Umm, hey girls." I attempted to charmspeak.

A few of the younger girls put away their weapons while the rest pulled back on their arrows.

"What's going on here?" Came a familiar voice from the back.

Out of a tent in the back, Thalia, in lightning bolt and teddy bear covered pajamas. I sucked in a breath so that I wouldn't laugh. Thalia walked through the girls and saw me. She saw me holding my breath and looking like I was about to laugh, when she remembered what she was wearing. She blushed and quickly she hid it.

"What do you want, Daunte?" She groaned.

"Well all I was wondering was if Maurice and I could borrow a tent or two." I mumbled.

"Oh, umm sure." Thailia said. "I probably should've given you some earlier, so this wouldn't happen."

She looked around and nodded to the girls, who all put their weapons down. A girl in the back threw two pouches to Thalia and she handed them to me. I quickly said thanks and backed up into the bushes. I jogged back to where Maurice and I would set up camp. As I got nearer, I saw streaks of fire. _Maurice must still be trying to get a fire started._ I thought. I got closer and saw the wood steaming with blotches in them. I saw a pool of acid in them., I looked around and saw Maurice duck under something green. It hit a tree behind him and burned a hole in it. _Acid. _ I thought. I looked ahead of him and saw a gigantic lizard-like creature. It head 12 heads. I realized it was a hydra and I ran to help Maurice.

"Maurice!" I screamed. "Use fire to kill it."

"I know that," He said. "But it's kind of hard to kill two of these things don't you think."

One hydra, we could deal with. Two hydras, that's not really fair, don't you think? I stood at Maurice's back, looking for the other hydra. I saw something slither through the bushes, and I took off my necklace and turned it into my bow. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and pulled it back on my bowstring. I watched the hydra jump out of the bush, and I began to quickly fire and load my bow again. I quickly shot five arrows into its body but that only slowed it down. Then it jumped towards me.

"Duck!" Maurice yelled.

I hit the ground as Maurice extended his arms and unleashed waves of electricity into the air. The electricity created a shockwave that blasted the hydras back.

"Run." He yelled.

We sprinted away from the area as fast as we could. As we ran, Maurice pulled out a metal disk from his pocket.

"Hold on." He told me as he threw the disk in the air and zapped it with electricity.

The disk glowed, and expanded into the size of a surfboard. He hopped on and pulled me up. He focused his powers, and the board began to glow brighter and we took off into the sky. As we flew higher, a glob of acid flew towards me. I put my arms up to stop it from hitting my face and the acid hit my watches. It melted them right off of my arm and as well burned my arms as the watches dropped into the forest. We were about 100 feet in the air by now, and we were still going higher by the second as acid still flew at us. I was currently sitting on the board blowing on my freshly burned arms, when another glob of acid struck the board. The blow was strong enough to tilt the board. Maurice fell but grabbed the board to stop his fall. I was barely hanging on myself. He willed the board to get higher and faster but it was too late now. I lost my grip and fell.

Once again I was falling through the air towards certain doom. I prayed my hardest to my dad that what I was planning would work. I began to focus on wings growing from my back, and suddenly I could feel it start. I focused harder as beads of sweat formed slowly on my head and I could feel the slight ripping feeling on my back. I felt as if silk sheets were expanding out of my back and for some reason it was soothing. The wings tore through my shirt, and shredded the back of it. Before I knew it, my wings had grown and stopped my fall. I flew up higher into the night sky and I could see the faint glow of Maurice's board. He had slowed to a stop high enough and far enough to where the hydras could not see us, or sense our smell. He was looking around frantically until he saw me in the glow of the moon. I flew faster and reached him and simply floated there.

"Good, you're not dead." He said.

"Haha, nice to see you too, cuzzo." I laughed.

We began to fly off towards west, or what I assumed was west since we were now following Maurice's compass. I flew with my wings while he flew next to me on his board. We flew and talked and I decided I wouldn't put my wings back inside of me anymore, I'd have Maurice make me a harness to put my wings in while they're under my clothes, like the one 'Angel' has in X-Men. We also discussed how and when Maurice had made this board. Apparently, he made it while I was passed out after we landed in Toronto. As we flew, Maurice began to cut up his leather jacket and began tinkering with some screws and bolts. I guess he had begun working on my harness, so I left him in peace. I told him I'd find him in the morning, and he nodded and hit a button on the board. Suddenly glass shot up from the sides, as metal expanded making the board look more like a bed. The glass came over top of him making a dome. I chuckled, and laughed as I shot into the night sky to fly around and get used to my wings.

I flew through the sky, as the wind blew through my hair. I felt like I could do anything in the world. I shot through the air and dipped back towards the ground. I dodged trees and flew through bushes. I shot back into the night sky and I felt free, free of my quest, free of the upcoming war with Kronos, free of everything. I felt as if I could fly forever, and I realized that I really wasn't getting tired. I really could do this forever; that is until I remembered that I have a quest to finish and a curse to stop.

I soared out the park and kept flying until I could see the lights of a small city ahead of me. I spotted Maurice's board and began flying towards it. I hadn't realized how long I had been flying until I noticed the sun breaking the horizon in the distance. I sped up and perched at the end of Maurice's board. As I was about to knock on the glass, In receded into the board and Maurice sat up, looking well rested.

"Morning'." He mumbled as he saw me.

"Mornin'." I responded.

He reached in front of him and pulled out something. He handed it to me and I noticed that it was a harness. I quickly ripped off the rest of my tattered shirt and put the harness on. It fit perfectly, each wing had it's own slot. My wings tucked perfectly into the slots which held them flat against my back, so if I had a shirt on, nothing would look out of place. I thanked him and I told him to change our direction so we could travel northwest and stay in Canada. We traveled for a while and before we knew it, the sun was bright in the sky. We had to fly higher in the clouds, so no one could see us. It had gotten extremely cold but of course, Maurice planned for that. He motioned for me to come inside the 'board', and as I slipped in, it got about 30 times bigger. It was about the size of a helicopter on the inside. On the walls, was the mark of Hephaestus, a Greek H. I was amazed, and as I looked around I noticed the heater and the little cot, where Maurice had slept. We stayed in there talking about camp and our lives for about five hours.

This was going to be a boring, long quest. I walked to a corner and laid down.


	10. War pt 1

**A/N: I do not own PJO**

The past few weeks have been the most boring of my life. It would've been faster but we kept having to land at random spots to fuel up, and stretch. We did nothing but sit inside of Maurice's magical board and talk. We talked about my wings, his powers, and just the quest in general. Otherwise, it was just watching park after park pass us.

We had started slowing down, and we decided we'd stop at the next city to get some more food and to stretch our legs. We began to descend into the city and as we went lower I asked if I could pilot us, and of course, Maurice let me. That's where all the trouble began.

I grabbed the throttle and pushed up on it. The thing sped up by about 100 mph. I had grabbed the speed throttle but before I could slow us down, the speed pushed me to the back of the vehicle. Maurice was covered in boxes that had flown into him from the sudden speed boost. We were stunned for a few minutes and then Maurice finally found his way up to the front. He tried to pull the throttle back but, him being the unlucky kid he is, he ended up breaking the stick off. He stood there, stunned, as he tried to find a way to get us to stop. We figured it wouldn't harm us any if we kept going, so we just left it for a while.

After about an hour Maurice finally stood up like he had an idea. He placed his hands on the floor and focused his powers. His arms rippled as waves of electricity built up in his hands. They began to glow with a blue light, and they kept getting brighter. The air around us became stale-like, as if he had sucked all the oxygen from the room. His muscles pulsed as the electricity finished building in his hands. He took a deep breath in and when he blew out, electricity spread throughout the vehicle, _**(You know what, I'm just gonna call it plane from now on.)**_, and it shuddered and came to a stop.

"Yes!" Maurice Fist pumped.

Then, randomly, the plane started up again, and hit a sudden speed burst. Outside of the window, scenes changed faster then I could blink. I tried to stand up but the plane was moving to fast and I couldn't get stable. I tried to yell to Maurice to use his powers and shut it down, but my voice was lost. I looked at Maurice and I saw him climbing his way to the entrance on top of the plane. He saw me and motioned for me to come with him.

It was a long struggle, but we finally made it to the entrance to the plane. I boosted him up first and he made sure he had a good handhold on the plane as he helped me up top. We hung on the board as Maurice reached for a button. The wind blew through my hair and blew it out of the ponytail that it was previously in. Maurice slammed his hand down on a button, which ended up being the wrong button. The board shuddered, and began to collapse. Within seconds, the board shrunk down into its original form, a small disc, the size of a DVD.

The air whipped at us and launched us away from each other. Maurice spun the air as he fell. As I was launched backwards through the air, I was spun and became disoriented. I reached behind me and slid my wings out of their slots. My wings opened in the air and immediately stopped my fall. I flapped them a couple of times to make sure I was steady and I began to search frantically for Maurice. I caught a glimpse of a figure launching down towards the earth, with flames shooting out behind it, so I launched myself towards it.

As I got closer, I saw Maurice shooting flames out of his hands, which were faced behind him. He looked as if he were trying to find a way for him to fly. As I watched, he dive-bombed towards the earth and the fire became bigger and heat lashed all around him. He shot downwards like a bullet from a gun. Only a couple of seconds later though, the fire sputtered out. I shot towards him and grabbed his arms.

"What the in the name of Hades were you thinking?" I yelled

"Well, I figured that maybe I could control the speed I was falling at, but it didn't work." Maurice responded.

I willed my wings to become bigger to accommodate the weight of both of us, and they did. We slowed in the air and came to a stop. Maurice reached in his pocket as I held on to his left arm. He pulled out another disc that looked exactly like the other, but only this one was red. He flipped a switch and the disc turned into a white, metal snowboard. Out of the bottom of the snowboard jutted two small engines that glowed with fire. The board floated in the air where it was deployed and Maurice stepped on to it. The board dropped a couple of inches but other than that, it held him up. Two slots opened up under his feet and locked them in place. He summoned a small amount of electricity in his right hand and began to steer his board. We looked at each other and both smirked.

"Race!" We both yelled in unison.

Maurice pulsed with electricity as his board took off like a jet. I shot up into the air and then dive bombed forward. As I dipped in the sky, I folded my wings against my back and put my arms into a diving style. I cut through the air as my body bombed towards the ground. I opened up my wings, and with incredible speed, shot through the air towards Maurice. He had gotten quite a lead but I was catching up to him fast. Right before I reached him, I felt a piercing pain through my wings. I began to fall as my wings crumbled to dust. Ahead of me, multiple arrows struck the engines on the bottom of Maurice's board. They shattered on contact. As I fell, I flipped over and saw and army of monsters.

Centaurs, Cyclops, Empousai, and dozens of Laistrygonians made up the army. A group of centaurs had bows drawn aiming up at us. The army stretched for what seemed like a mile and we were at the end of the lines. As I fell, I began to grow my wings back, but before they were fully developed, Maurice swooped down and pulled me up.

We went into action mode. Maurice pulled out his claymore and I pulled off my necklace. As I flipped the switch, something strange happened. It began to glow blue and instead of my normal composite bow, was a compound bow. It glowed with a navy blue light. I pulled back on the string and suddenly a lead arrow appeared. I took aim and fired it into the crowd of monsters. I chuckled silently. I felt my wings develop and I flipped off of the board and began flying over the army, shooting arrows at random.

Behind me, Maurice jumped off of the board and landed in the middle of a group of Cyclops. He began hacking and slashing away at monsters. Fire spouted from every direction coming off of his body and any monsters near him simply disintegrated. We had taken out a couple of lines from the army when in the distance; I heard a deep voice yell, 'Destroy the Romans'.

I flew up in the air just in time to see the army surge forward. I yelled, 'Let's Go!' to Maurice. He hopped in the air and threw his board and we took off towards the front of the army. As we got closer, we saw the monster army clash with an army of armored people. They had purple shirts on under their clothes. As they advanced, a kid who was flying through the air yelled, "FOR ROME!"

I turned towards Maurice and he looked as if he were thinking about something. I decided to let it go, and have some fun. I flew towards the army that yelled 'For Rome' and met the kid in the air while he was sending lightning at the monsters.

"Hey!" I yelled. He turned towards me, startled. He looked as if he was going to attack me. "I've come to help, that's all."

"Who are you?" He questioned. "I know everyone in the legion, yet I don't know you."

"I'm Daunte Hernandez, son of Anteros." I responded. I was just about to ask if they were from camp when Maurice zoomed past and pulled me away.

"He's a Roman demigod, Daunte." Maurice said.

He explained about the history of Rome and Greece and how the two groups aren't supposed to meet. He then told me about how when he was still in San Diego, the years between when he found out about his powers and when he came to New York, he attended Camp Jupiter, the Roman Camp Half-Blood. He pulled his wristband off of his left arm, and I noticed a tattoo. It was a series of lines with SPQR written on it. Over top of it was a hammer and anvil.

I was stunned. We flew towards the kid once more and I apologized on Maurice's behalf.

"Hello, Jason." Maurice said with a grin.

"Maurice?" Jason seemed stunned. "We thought you went MIA."

"Nah, my mother and I moved out to New York. I live with my cousin Daunte."

I was about to say something, when arrows started flying at us. Maurice threw up a shield of electricity that took care of the arrows. Jason stretched out his hands and an entire row of monsters was blown away by the wind. I was about to launch myself into the army, when Maurice threw me his wristband. It changed in the air to his two twin-blade Katzbalgers. I nodded thanks and flew into the army, swinging at centaurs and Cyclops left and right. I flew back into the air after taking out about six of them and rejoin Jason and Maurice who were taking turns throwing electricity into the monster army.


	11. Immortality comes

**A/N: I do not own PJO. This is the last chapter with Daunte as the pov. This story will be ending soon. The last chapter is next, and then I will start on the next part/ the sequel to this story.**

We, being Maurice, the Romans, and I were currently marching to Mount Othrys to bring it down. For some strange reason, Jason allowed us to march up front, with him. As we entered the Garden of Hesperides, I saw two figures in the background. Anger swelled up inside of me as I locked eyes with the man on the left. He was dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and a leather jacket and his face was covered in scars. He stared me down and and flashed a cocky grin. I knew who this was, it was Deimos, the god who's butt I was here to kick. Next to him stood his twin brother, Phobos. Maurice looked at me and noticed my anger and the direction I was looking. He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded.

My wings got restless. They sprung out of my harness and I took off in the air. The romans gasped, but Maurice filled Jason in on our quest and Jason excused him so we could carry on. Maurice hopped in the air onto his boards and followed me to face the two gods. I shot out of the air a few feet away from the gods. They still had smirks on their faces when I looked at them. Maurice landed next to me and we looked at each other. At that moment, I think we both knew we were outmatched here, but we had to do it anyway.

I thought about the prophecy, and I remebered that it said I would lead the army of love into battle. I realized that I had no army, and these guys were gods. I heard the stories of Percy Jackson fighting gods and titans, but I wasn't him. Off to my right the golden apple tree glowed. I remembered the story about the apples that can make you immortal and I had an idea.

"Maurice," I whispered, "Distract these guys, I'm going to make this into a battle of the immortals."

"What?" He responded, startled. 'Why me?"

"Well, you have the best chance at beating them because of your powers." I said. "If I'm right about this prophecy, I won't be seeing you for a while. So, it's been a great run."

He nodded as we ran towards the two gods. As Maurice summoned his powers and shot at the two gods, I jumped in the air and shot towards the tree. I was about a foot from the tree when I was knocked out of the air by a tail. I forgot about the dragon. The big, dangerous, reptile, wrapped around the trunk of the tree. I picked my self up off the ground, and I stared the creature in the eyes. Fear rippled through my body, as it's eyes looked into my soul. I hopped into the air and shot into the sky as fast as I could. As I thought, it only whipped its tail out. I drew my bow, and fired arrows into the tree. Apples rained down over top of the dragon. One apple rolled about 10 feet away and I had a stupid idea.

I dove towards the apple with my mouth wide open as the dragon whipped its tail on my back. It pushed me faster towards the ground and as I hit, my mouth closed on the apple. Suddenly everything began to glow. In the background, I could hear Deimos scream no. Then I blacked out.

_**Maurice POV**_

I rolled out of the way of Phobos' blade and shot a wave of electricity at him. He jumped back as Deimos attacked me. Slid out of the way as his blade sliced into the ground. I stood up and pulled my Claymore from my back. Before I could attack Deimos, A bright light began to shine off to my right.

The three of us looked over at the light, and Deimos screamed. Under the light laid Daunte, and above floated the Erotes, the sons of Aphrodite and the gods of certain aspects of love. Directly above him floated his father, Anteros, whose wings gleamed brightly. I looked back at Deimos who was turning red with anger; he pushed past me and ran towards the gods as fast as a bullet. He had his sword drawn but by the time he got to them, Himeros had jumped in front of him and blocked his sword. They had begun to fight until in the blink of an eye, Deimos stabbed him in the chest. Himeros fell as Deimos pulled out his sword and chopped his head off of his body. I never knew a god could die, but as I watched a bright light filled the air once more and Himeros' body vanished.

As stunned as I was, I attacked Phobos and shocked him. Off to my right, another flash of light hit as the group vanished, including Deimos. I pressed Phobos back and I began to glow with fire. I dropped my sword as I focused my power all through my body. In a split second I let out a piercing scream and fire ripped through the air around me, as the heat in the area went up by about 200+ degrees. My body fell as Phobos laid on the ground unconscious with burns all over his body. My arms were laid out and steam curled off of the hairs on my arms. As I closed my eyes, I could hear cheering in the background and chanting of Jason's name.


	12. End

**A/N: I do not own PJO. Sorry If this seems rushed. Starting on my other story made me lose my ideas for this last chapter**

I woke up in an empty barrack with nine bunks around me. As I looked around, I recognized where I was. I was back in Camp Jupiter, in my old bunk. I knew I had to get back to Camp Half-Blood, so I would have to sneak away. I stood up and walked towards the door. As I opened it, sunlight streamed in. I walked out and as I looked around, I didn't notice anyone. I figured, everyone must be at the Senate house talking about yesterday's battle.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my board-disc. I threw it in the air and it transformed into my board. It floated in the air before me and I jumped on. One thing I knew was that this was going to be a long trip. I took off into the air and zoomed off to the east.

A couple of hours later

As I zoomed along at incredible speeds, I surveyed the damage of the land. Battle scars showed all over the southern states as if asteroids were dragged through the country. I was only a couple of miles away from my house, where I would stop by and tell Aunt Alexis everything that happened.

As I drew closer to the house, I could see a bright light floating on the balcony next to my aunt. I sped up and soon I could see what it was. It was Daunte and Anteros both talking to her. I jumped off my board and onto the balcony, where I kneeled to Anteros.

"Rise, Maurice. We have news to tell you." Anteros started. "Daunte has accepted to become one of the Erotes, in place of my brother, Himeros. Daunte will become 'Adoremus', god of unrequited love and sexual desire."

"But what about the quest?" I asked the two floating gods.

"He is meant to finish it as a god. It will take a long time to break his curse, and now he will have his chance. We must leave to prepare Daunte." Anteros Responded.

Daunte floated to me, and gave me a hug.

"It's been a great run, Maurice." He said to me. "If you need me, all you have to do now is pray" we laughed and he continued. "I'll see you guys around, and Hey, Maurice?"

"Huh?" I replied.

"I'm finally stronger than you." He said as he laughed.

Daunte and his father floated away and then vanished. I looked at Alexis and I figured, she would be crying but when I saw her, she had the biggest grin on her face.

"He's going to make a great god." She said to me before hugging me. "I'm glad you're safe, mijo."

We walked in the house and I told her about our quest. While we talked she told me about everything that happened at camp. She mentioned how Kronos had attacked New York and how Percy Jackson had led the camp into war.

Afterwards, I went to my room, and slept like a rock. The next day I went to camp and carried on as if nothing happened. I noticed that cabins were being made for each god that they could think of. I went and told Chiron everything and he agreed with my idea that I build the Erotes a cabin. This summer was going to be busy. Boy was I right about that.


End file.
